


You Can Sleep Here If You Want

by Faelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluff/angst, post-3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faelin/pseuds/Faelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How did you deal with," he motioned to his eyes as they flashed their new werewolf blue, "when you first got them. I just... Whenever I see them I'm reminded of all the shit that I let happen and it just makes me-" He cut himself off as he placed his head in hands, fingers clutched tightly onto his hair like it could save him from the guilt he felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Sleep Here If You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously written before the end of 3B so it's still possible it's not gonna happen, but I felt like writing this anyway

After Scott had given Stiles the bite and saved him from the Nogitsune, life seemed to slow down for everyone. There wasn't currently any big bad around Beacon Hills and everyone was kind of keeping their distance from Stiles. Being possessed by a murderous evil spirit and hurting everyone close to you tended to make people shy away. He doesn't really blame them, things got really bad towards the end before they weakened him and Scott was able to give him the Bite.

Scott and Stiles found themselves at Derek's loft often after everything. It seemed like a better place to teach Stiles what he needed to know about being a werewolf than either of their homes; their parents had already been through enough without adding smashed furniture and clawed walls to the list. The loft had a lot of space and Derek was extremely willing to let them use it whenever they needed it.

The teenager picked up most of being a werewolf pretty easily. He and Scott had already been through this before when Scott was bit so he already knew most of the things he needed to know to control his wolf. Derek always stuck around during their lessons though to either keep them company or give any helpful pointers he could offer.

On one of the days, Stiles found himself alone with Derek in his loft. Scott had left to go see Kira and the teenager didn't really feel like going home just yet, so he was biding his time by playing on his phone while he sprawled out on Derek's couch. Said werewolf was laying on his bed, seemingly engrossed in whatever book he was reading. 

About an hour had passed when Stiles finally opened his mouth. A question has been sitting like a rock on his chest for a while now and now seemed like a good a time as any to ask it. "Hey, Derek?" He called out, putting his phone back into his pocket and rearranging himself so that he was sitting normally on the sofa. 

Derek picked up the paper he was using as a bookmark and inserted it before putting his book down on the bed next to him. He looked over at the boy and nodded his head to acknowledge that he had heard him.

"How did you deal with," he motioned to his eyes as they flashed their new werewolf blue, "when you first got them. I just... Whenever I see them I'm reminded of all the shit that I let happen and it just makes me-" He cut himself off as he placed his head in hands, fingers clutched tightly onto his hair like it could save him from the guilt he felt.

Stiles didn't hear anything for a while until the sound of sheets rustling reached his ears. A few soft footsteps and the werewolf's body pitched to the side as a weight suddenly sunk into the space next to him on the couch. He caught himself before going too far and looked up at Derek. He seemed to be trying to think of something to say, his face set in what looked to Stiles like a thoughtful expression. "It definitely wasn't easy to handle at first." He said a sigh that spoke of all the shit he had to go through throughout his life. "When it happened," he continued, "My mom found me curled up where it had happened, eyes shut because I was terrified of what I just did. But then she took my head in her hands," Derek's warms hands were suddenly on each side of Stiles's face, grounding him in a way that Stiles was extremely grateful for, before he looked straight into the teenager's eyes and said, "And she told me that my eyes were different but still beautiful, just like the rest of you."

Stiles couldn't help his eyes flashing blue at that, tears finding their way down his face. Without really thinking about it, he flung himself at Derek, face finding his shoulder and arms wrapped tightly around him as hot tears began to flow more earnestly. Derek's arms wrapped themselves around Stiles as he let him cry himself out. 

They stayed like that for a while, bodies twisted so that they could still hold each other. When Stiles felt he was done, he unclasped his hands from Derek's shirt and pulled himself away. Derek's hands moved from behind the new werewolf to grip his shoulders, keeping him from moving away. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't kill anyone, it was the Nogitsune. You couldn't have done anymore than the rest of us." 

Stiles's face searched Derek's, for what he didn't really know, but he nodded his head. "I know, it's just that I have all these memories in my head of everything it did and I wake up screaming every night because of them." His shoulder sagged as he admitted, "I haven't been able to sleep since before it took me over and I'd just like one night of uninterrupted sleep."

"You can sleep here if you like." Derek offered immediately. "I've only got the one bed, but it's big enough for the both of us if you want. I can sleep on the couch too if you'd rather not share it."

Stiles was shaking his head before Derek even got his last sentence out. "Dude, we've been hogging your place all the time now. I'm not gonna hog your nighttime, too. Besides, I didn't even bring my special pillow." He said with a small smile on his face. 

"No harm in trying. Come on." He got to his feet, hand held palm up for Stiles to take. When the boy’s slipped his hand in, he pulled him up from the couch and led him to the bed. Stiles climbed in of his own accord and kicked off his shoes, hand feeling cold after the warmth from Derek's faded. The other wolf walked around to the other side and climbed onto the other side, kicked his boots off as well. Once they were they both settled in it was a little awkward. This was new to them both. After a few agonizingly long minutes, Stiles finally thought 'fuck it' and turned towards Derek, shifting his body closer until they were touching. Derek quickly got with the program and turned onto his stomach before wrapping an arm around Stiles's torso. 

Derek shut his eyes before he started staring at Stiles too long. The silence stretched out and Derek could tell that Stiles wasn't asleep yet, heartbeat still going at its normal rate, although maybe a little faster. Then there was a little happy sigh, and a whispered "Thank you." before Stiles's heartbeat began to slow. Derek's smiled into his pillow before he also succumbed to sleep.

That was the first dreamless sleep Stiles had had in what felt like months.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](laheylayme.tumblr.com)


End file.
